


The Shape of You

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Smutty Reylo Oneshots [22]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Penetration, F/M, Human Rey, Human/Monster Romance, Inspired by The Shape of Water (2017), Kylo has two dicks, Sea Monsters, monster!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Rey works at a facility where they're keeping a mysterious monster, but when she makes contact with him, they establish a connection she can't deny.Or-What's up monsterfuckers, it's a Shape of Water AU.





	The Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Prompts: monsterfucking, shower sex, latex
> 
> Many thanks to KyloTrashForever for the beta and for organizing this!

The first time she sees him, she’s taken aback. Not quite scared, but definitely in awe. He’s not human, not completely—but there are some things about him that are humanoid. The muscles, for example. In spite of the fact that his skin is covered in iridescent blue and green scales, he’s got quite the body. Or maybe it’s because of this fact, not in spite of. Because Rey can’t stop thinking about him after that first glimpse.

She’s not one of the scientists, or even a technician. She’s in maintenance, so she has little reason to go into this room besides when it needs cleaning. She’s back again tonight, and he’s in the giant tank where they keep him. She wanders up to the edge. 

He pops up out of the water and eyes her curiously—his eyes are big, a deep ochre with a golden ring around the iris. He cocks his head to the side and she notices his gills that are nearly like a glorious mane of hair. His nose looks more human than fish as well, coming to a tapered point. Up close, she can see flecks of gold all over his scaled skin, almost like moles.

He’s beautiful.

His full lips part as he takes her in. His eyes are curious, too. He places his webbed hands on the side of the tank to draw himself up a little. Rey, who has always been the curious type, moves closer to him.

She’s seen them use the electrical prods on him. The way they keep him subdued. The scientists have warned her that he’s dangerous and not to go near the tank, but he doesn’t  _ look _ all that dangerous. She walks right up to the glass wall of the tank, unafraid. She feels the pull towards him deep inside her gut, like she’s meant to be here—with him.

He puts his hand out in supplication, like he’s asking her for something. His eyes are pleading and sincere. She places her hand in his.

_ Hello _ . His voice comes through in her mind as clear as crystal and she gasps, half from the realization and half from the spark between their hands as they touch. 

“H-hi,” she stutters, still not removing her hand from his grasp.

_ I am Kylo. Who are you? _ His gills flutter as he bobs in the water, his eyes drinking her in.

“My name is Rey. How are you talking to me?” She removes her hand from his grasp and he frowns a bit. 

_ Touch creates link. We are now linked. You are beautiful _ . He leans forward against the glass.  _ Pure. Not evil, like the others _ .

“Evil?” She hates how small her voice sounds, but this is so strange. He’s in her mind and it feels—well, it doesn’t feel wrong.

_ Poke me. Hurt me. Do not understand me. Link can only happen between compatible pairs _ . She can’t be entirely sure, but it looks like he smirks.

Rey shakes her head. “What do you mean by compatible?”

_ You would make a good mate _ . 

Her eyes widen and footsteps echo in the hallway. Rey quickly returns to cleaning. When she looks back, Kylo has descended into the depths.

* * *

She starts coming every night. Kylo is far more intelligent than the scientists give him credit for. He asks to learn about her culture so she starts showing him videos on her phone. She plays him music. She brings him food. 

Rey has always been a lone wolf. Besides her neighbor Poe, who she calls when she needs help moving furniture, she doesn’t have many people in her life. She grew up alone. She lives alone. She’s fine with it mostly.

But Kylo makes her feel less alone. Maybe it’s the mental link they now share, but he understands her in ways no one else has. She breaks into the lab one night and sees the plans they have for him. When she comes across the word “dissection,” she knows what she has to do. 

She has to break Kylo out of here.

* * *

It turns out, breaking him out is not the hard part. She enlists the help of her only friend at work, Finn, whose conscience is even cleaner than Rey’s. When he sees the things being done to Kylo, he is quick to agree. 

They smuggle him out in the giant laundry cart and load him into Rey’s truck. Unsure of where to go, she takes him back to her apartment. She throws a blanket over him even though it’s dark out. She thinks a 6’3” fish-man might draw attention either way.

“Follow me,” she whispers.

_ I trust you, Rey _ . His voice is sweet and wraps around her mind in a comforting way. Even though she only hears him there, the way he says her name fills her with warmth. 

Inside, she brings him straight to the bathroom and fills up the tub. “I’m going to check you for injuries,” she cautions, snapping on a pair of latex gloves.

She directs him to stand in the tub as she runs her gloved hands over his body, checking for any wounds. His muscles are firm and his gills flutter as she works. A low hum escapes him, and it’s almost like a cat purring. She can feel his contentedness. Her hands drift lower and she explores the planes of his abs, surprisingly cut for a sea creature. She tests his hips and is surprised when the shell-like covering over his groin opens, revealing not one but two rather large appendages.

_ Sorry. It just feels so good _ .

“Oh?” She moves her hands closer to his erections. “May I?”

_ Please _ . He shudders and makes a sound that’s something like a moan.

She strokes the uppermost shaft with her latex covered hand and his humming grows louder. He’s smooth and unlike the rest of him, this part is warm. So warm. Rey feels a tightening low in her belly and knows her panties are probably damp by now.

He makes another noise and suddenly his penii are slick, seemingly self-lubricated. She thinks,  _ Well, that could come in handy _ . She adds her other hand to the bottom one and strokes both of them in tandem. She increases the pace with his little hums and moans of pleasure and before she can stop herself, she’s lowered herself to lick both heads.

His pre-come is salty and tastes like the ocean. She moans and takes the upper one into her mouth.

_ Rey, Rey, Rey _ . He’s just repeating her name over and over as she bobs up and down his length, still using her hands on the bottom member.

She releases him with a pop and keeps moving her hands vigorously over him. He comes with a shuddering keen that she hopes the neighbors can’t hear. There is so much semen. It glitters in the light and she’s fascinated by it, running her fingers through the viscous fluid.

She helps him settle down in the tub, and he rubs her arms.  _ Thank you _ . 

She laughs. “You’re welcome.”

_ Take off your clothes _ .

Rey raises her eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

_ Strip. I want to return the favor _ . He’s already moving towards her and using his hands to pull up the edges of her shirt. She lifts her arms so he can take it the rest of the way off.  _ What is this? _ he asks as he fingers the lace over her breasts.

“It’s a bra. Hang on.” She removes the gloves before quickly taking off the rest of her clothes and sitting on the edge of the tub.

_ Better _ . He’s making the humming noise again as he brings his hands to her face and caresses her. His lips are even softer than she imagined when he presses them to hers. His tongue is—it’s longer than a human’s and more textured. Her hands are pressed against his back as he kisses her, and she’s so turned on from just his kiss that she feels on the brink.

He kisses and licks his way down her body before spreading her legs on the edge of the tub.  _ This is okay? _ he asks as he kisses her inner thigh.

_ Yes _ . She barely notices that she answers in her mind as well because then his mouth is on her cunt, that textured tongue brushing along her clit and sending all her nerves alight. It is long enough to probe her entrance while running along her bundle of nerves, and Rey makes all kinds of inhuman noises as he continues to lick her. 

Her hands run along his head, massaging him just behind the gills. He hums in appreciation and the vibrations cause her to shudder.  _ Keep doing that _ .

He’s steadily fucking her with his generous tongue now, using his nose to brush up against her clit. It feels incredible, and Rey doesn’t have time to warn him before she comes harder than she ever has in her life, drenching his face with her juices. He eagerly laps them up and stares at her with reverence.

_ I told you. You  _ are _ a good mate _ . He seems quite pleased with himself and sighs as he lays back in the water, bringing her down to straddle him in the tub.  _ Stay with me for awhile? _

She nods and curls into him, enjoying the feel of his scales against her skin.

* * *

She can’t keep him here. She knows that, but it’s so hard to let him go—to say goodbye. Rey feels like she belongs for the first time in her life. She belongs with him. But the facility is already up in arms. Teams have been sent out, and it’s only so long before they find her. She has to return him to the sea.

“Kylo?”

He stands as she enters the bathroom in her robe. He’s been in her tub now for nearly two days, but they haven’t done anything beyond what happened the first night. If she’s going to let him go, she just wants this one more thing.

_ What is it? _ He looks concerned.

She closes the door and drops her robe.

Stepping into the tub with him, she pulls the plug and lets the water start to drain at the same time she turns on the shower. Then she rises on her tiptoes to kiss him. His hands are everywhere at once. Smoothing back her hair, running down her spine, cupping her backside. 

His penii emerge almost instantly, rising to attention. He kisses down her neck, her breasts, her stomach, stopping to swirl his tongue around her clit. 

“Please, Kylo. I want to feel you inside me.”

_ All of me? _ There is trepidation in his voice. After all, he can see the size difference.

_ All of you _ , she assures him. She’s confident his own lubrication will be enough and even if it hurts, she wants to experience this.

He works her over some more with his tongue, bringing it to her puckered lower entrance as well to prep her there. Then he is lifting her with his incredible strength and pinning her against the shower wall. Both of his shafts are glistening and ready, and he positions each at her entrances. Slowly, nearly agonizing in speed, he pushes at each hole, the natural slick allowing the heads to go inside both her cunt and her ass.

Rey groans as he begins to fill her. Not even halfway in and she’s never felt so full. But it’s like they were made for each other. She breathes—in, out—and he slides in more. Again. Until he’s fully seated in her. “Oh god, Kylo.”

_ I know, it’s— _

_ Everything _ , she finishes for him.  _ It’s everything _ .

He starts to move, slowly at first, and Rey is gasping with each thrust, her body sliding up and down the smooth tiles, her legs wrapped around him and locked at the ankles.

_ Are you okay? _ His eyes bore into hers and she thinks he’s never been more beautiful.

She nods.  _ More _ .

His hands grip her even tighter as he fucks her in earnest. The squelching sounds are obscene as both her holes are pummeled by his shafts. She can feel his smooth scales sliding against her body, and every inch of her skin feels hot, even though he remains cool. She orgasms unexpectedly, shouting to the ceiling while he keeps moving within both her channels.

_ I’m not done with you yet _ , he warns, still firm beneath her. 

Rey has lost all coherent speech and can only moan as he picks up the pace. He covers her mouth with his again, his tongue probing so deep inside that she feels filled from every orifice. He keeps it there, and all she can do is take it as the ridges on his upper cock stimulate her clit once more. She comes again, hard, fluid leaking out of her and onto him as he drives into her again and again.

Kylo’s gills flare repeatedly and his hips finally stutter as he climaxes, holding her in place while he pumps her full of his seed from both cocks. She sags against him, pulses of pleasure still running through her but feeling boneless and tired from the intensity of their lovemaking. He’s even more a part of her now than before, and she starts to sob.

_ What’s wrong, my love? _ His tone is so tender.

“I don’t want you to leave, but you can’t stay here anymore. It’s not safe.” She cries into his neck and he gently withdraws from her and sets her on the edge of the tub. 

He turns off the shower and moves the switch so the tub starts to fill again.  _ Come with me _ .

“How?”

_ I can’t explain it. You have to trust me _ .

She does trust him, but she doesn’t know how this is possible. She agrees anyway. “I trust you.”

* * *

Rey awakes to banging on her door. Terrified it might be people from the facility, she throws on a robe and rushes to the peephole. It’s just Poe.

“What do you want?” she demands, throwing the door open. 

“There’s a car outside. It’s been parked there all night, but there’s definitely two men in it.” He breezes in and checks the window. Then he stops in front of her bathroom door. “Is he in there?”

“Is  _ who _ in there?”

“The weird creature dude you’ve been fucking! Don’t play coy with me, Rey. You’re a terrible liar.”

“How did you—”

“The walls are  _ very _ thin. Besides, I saw you smuggle him in the other night. I know you work at that weird research center. I put two and two together.”

“Oh.”

“Do you want my help or not?” Poe lives for adventure. It makes him both an unreliable human being and a great neighbor, because he never says no to a caper.

Poe offers the use of his car and they load Kylo into the back, once again covered by the blanket. They use the side exit by the dumpsters, so as not to alert the agents sitting out front. He pulls out onto the street with no lights on until they’re out of sight of the building then guns it as he heads for the highway.

It’s about twenty minutes to the shore, but fifteen minutes in Poe swears, “Shit!”

They’re being followed.

“Keep going,” Rey says, curling her hand protectively around Kylo’s.

_ I won’t let anything happen to you _ , he says.

She smiles down at him.  _ Funny, I was thinking the same thing _ .

Poe tries his hardest, but they can’t shake the black SUV that’s tailing them. He makes it all the way to an empty dock and cuts the wheel so Rey and Kylo are shielded by the car as they exit. Rey’s only concern is getting Kylo into the water and away from the agents tailing them.

She hears, “Stop!” and then a loud bang! But it hardly matters as she sees the splash and knows Kylo is safe. The pain barely registers as she looks down and sees the red blossom in her chest. She touches it with her fingers. They come away bloody. She falls to her knees.

Rey has trouble processing sounds in the state she’s in, but she hears Poe shouting. She sees Kylo bobbing in the water, motioning to Poe. Feels herself being rolled off the edge of the dock. The water is so cold.

Her eyelids flutter shut as she feels Kylo’s lips press against hers. He’s breathing into her mouth, but something else strange is happening, too. Her body goes warm all over and there’s a stinging sensation in her neck, in little diagonal lines down her skin. It feels suddenly heavy between her fingers and everything goes black.

When her eyes open next, she can see perfectly under the water. Everything is so clear and crisp. A fish swims by her head and she burbles a laugh.

_ Hey, you. That was a close one _ . She turns her head to see Kylo, who is still holding her hand and treading water beside her. They’re in the open sea now, no traces of land to be seen.

_ What happened? _ She looks at her skin which looks alarmingly more like his, only instead of green and blue, she is red and blue with flecks of silver. Her hands are webbed as well as her feet, and she runs her fingertips over the new gills at her neck.

_ I told you I wasn’t going to let anything happen to you _ . He kisses her sweetly before taking her hand and swimming further into the abyss.


End file.
